Another Boring Day Or Not!
by anglerfish15
Summary: On a regular boring day, the gang gets a surprise visit!
1. Chapter 1

**Really short but don't worry. More chapters await! I got this idea from a HIMYM episode so partial creds to them! And of course I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to C.C. On to the story! **

It was a beautiful day outside the Institute in New York City. The sun was shining, it was a perfect temperature and 3 couples were endlessly bored. The 6 teenagers sat inside the Institute, in the library. The Lightwoods had gone on yet another business trip and Luke and Jocelyn were in Alicante. In hind sight, they were absolutely free. They could do anything. But demons were especially low today and most clubs opened at night. So there the 6 teens sat, as they pondered something, anything, to do. "Someone literally, hit me over the head with a fry pan. It would be more interesting than sitting here another 5 minutes." Jace moaned. He was on a red leather chair, with his legs dangling over the chair. Clary sat with her back against the front of the chair, and she nodded with agreement. Isabelle was on Simon's lap on the brown leather couch with Alec and Magnus on the other side. Despite having their respective other there, they were all still bored…and cranky. "No, no, we couldn't do that; you might lose the few remaining brain cells you have!" Isabelle snapped.

Simon, Alec and Magnus giggled and Clary shot them all glares. Jace smiled, his crooked smile and said cockily "Beauty and brains… hm. I'll just stick with beauty, you can't have both," and winked at her. This started an argument that involved Jace's manhood and Isabelle's sexual history, everyone teaming up against each other. "Ok, ok, enough! I have an idea, of how to get us out of this goddamned library and stop bickering with each other!" Clary announced. Suddenly everyone snapped to attention, despite loving to squabble with each other this seemed to be more interesting. "Let's go to the Empire State Building! I've actually never gone, and neither has Simon." Clary suggested. They all nodded with agreement. "Anything to get out of here," Magnus murmured. They all changed from the comfy sweatpants they were wearing into regular clothes. Well, for them it was regular clothes. Magnus had on a silk blood red shirt, with matching lipstick and leather jacket. All the Lightwoods dressed in their usual black attire, and Clary and Simon threw on their normal clothes. (They both had some extra clothes here.)

They were about to walk out the door when Hit Me Baby by Brittany Spears started playing. They all looked around in confusion, but then came to the conclusion it was Magnus's phone. Jace snickered, "_That's _your ringtone?" Alec glared at him, and said "_I_ like it," and kissed Magnus on the cheek. Magnus opened his phone and said "I'm about to spend a lovely day with my boyfriend, my friends, and their annoying friend Jace, so _this better be good._" And then the Institute door opened, and a tall dark haired teenager stood before them. "Do you mind adding one more to your group of friends?" The beautiful girl said. She had an olive skin tone, and was of Asian descent. Her hair was to her chest, and she was dressed in Shadowhunter gear. Magnus's, as well as everyone else's, mouth dropped to the floor. She smiled and said "Hello everybody, I'm Magnus's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alison, I'll be damned." Magnus said, but quickly rushed to hug her. Alec stepped back, with his mouth agape. "Magnus, what… You never…She...Huh?" Alec stuttered. "Let's go back to the library, because I have some explaining to do," Magnus said. He turned and faced his younger sister and added sternly, "So do you." Alison shrugged and walked past with full of very Jace like confidence. Magnus and the gang headed back to the library. He explained that Ali was in fact, only a half-sister that he found out about 15 years ago. When he visited her she was only 1 or 2, and he didn't want his complicated warlock life to interfere with her training. A couple had adopted her, and they lived in a small secluded part of Alicante where she grew up training to be a Shadowhunter. Her folks had trained her by themselves, which explained why Alec, Isabelle and Jace had never seen her before.

Magnus turned to her now, "So that's my story. Your turn, tell me why and how you're even here. I mean, I love a good visit from a long lost sister but a fire message would have been nice." Alec turned to him incredulously and questioned "Do you have any more I should be aware about? Are long lost sisters now just going to be popping up on our doorstep?" Ali smiled, she was kind of adorable. She had a bubbly and fun attitude and at the same time, dripped with bravado. "First, Maggie I need to know who this _delicious _piece of Shadowhunter you've picked up is." She leaned forward with her hands on her face. Jace rolled his eyes, and Clary whispered "Jealous she's not hitting on you?" Jace pinched her side and she giggled. "This is Alec, and he's my boyfriend. The annoyingly cute couple over there is Jace and Clary. Isabelle and Simon are there, staring deep into each other's eyes." The gang was situated into their normal spots and Isabelle indeed, was staring at Simon hungrily.

Magnus snapped to attention again, "Seriously, Alison, how are you here? How did you find me? Do your parents know you are here? Do your parents even know you left Alicante?! Is there a rule against that?" He turned to Alec, questionably. Alec replied "Probably not, I think only Downworlders need special permission. Plus someone would gladly open a portal if she said she was going to see family." They all waited for Alison to answer. She pouted and said "Fine. On my 17th birthday which was a few months ago all I wanted was to find you! Things have been kind of tense at my house and I just felt like at least someone would be able to understand me. I knew I could only travel on my own when I turned eighteen, but my boyfriend lives in New York. He met me on the other side and told me he had gone to one of your parties. I mean how perfect is that? I finally get to see my brother again, and I get to be in the greatest place in the world staying at James's place!" Everyone gasped. "So let me get this straight your parents have no idea that their 17 year old daughter is alone in New York City, staying with her boyfriend? And on top of that, you came here illegally?" Jace asked, shocked.

Ali lowered her head, making her look like a lost Asian puppy and started crying. _Curses, why is she so adorable?! _Magnus thought. "Ok this is what's going to happen. First, you have to tell your parents you are here. They are probably really worried and might even inform the Clave. And you really don't want that to happen. If we get you home, before the Clave notices you should be fine. It's going to be ok, kid." Magnus said firmly, and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled a little bit and said "Ok fine. But I only left an hour ago; can we at least spend the evening together?" Magnus was surprised she seemed to have put extra emphasis on evening, "Why not tonight too?" She reddened and looked at him. "Well it's kind of a special night for me and James if you know what I mean…" _Oh shit. _Magnus thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus sent a fire message to Holly and Finn Blacknight, and told Ali of their plans to go to the Empire State Building. Excited she went to go change at James house and told them she would meet them there. They decided it was easier to take separate taxis so Alec and Magnus piled into one. Magnus stared out the window. Alec sensing that something was on Magnus's mind, asked him "What is it Magnus? You look confused. You know everything is going to be alright with Blacknight's right? They said they would come to the Institute first thing tomorrow morning." Alec took his hand trying to comfort him. Magnus sighed and said "I know her boyfriend. James Castro, he's a werewolf. He is a total douche bag. I've seen him with at least 3 other girls at my parties in the past year." Alec nodded.

"And so you think she shouldn't lose her virginity to him?" Alec guessed. Magnus nodded grimly. "But telling her that he's cheating on her or telling her not to lose her virginity makes me seem like a total douche bag. I mean I know she's my half-sister but we're pretty much strangers to each other. And if I tell her not to lose her virginity when she's 17 I seem like a total hypocrite." Alec blushed at that last one; he and Magnus had only done it 2 weeks ago. It was still fresh in his mind. "But wait, that was my first time but it wasn't yours was it?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head no. "No, but I still lost mine when I was 17. So how are we going to convince not to do it?" He asked. Alec took out his phone, and held it up. "I have an idea..." He said his blue eyes glittering mischievously.

**Group Chat **

**Alec: hey long story short Magnus's sister is going to lose her v-card to some prick if we don't do something… **

**Jace: she wants to have sex with me? **

**Clary: JACE! **

**Isabelle: Of course you would assume that. No he means her boyfriend James. **

**Simon: I agree with the "prick" part! **

**Jace: Shut up, bloodsucker. **

**Clary: ok what do we do? **

**Alec: I have an idea- why don't we scare her out of it? **

**Isabelle: Alec what are we going to say? Sex is a terrible, awful experience, never have it until marriage? **

**Alec: No I meant I'm sure we all have had bad sex at one point. Just tell her in a non-hypocritical way that sex is better if you wait. **

**Jace: yeah that could work. I'm sure Simon has lots of those stories don't ya buddy? J **

**Simon: *middle finger* **

**Magnus: That's actually a great idea. Thanks guys. You are the best. **

**Jace: Thank you, I know. **

**Magnus: …Well everyone except Jace. **

The taxi pulled in at the front of the lobby and there was Alison waiting for them. She looked especially beautiful tonight. She was wearing a royal blue dress, with red lipstick and high heels. Her hair was straightened so it framed her face, which was bare expect the lipstick. Once she saw them, she smiled all white teeth. Together they all went into the lobby of the building where they got in a huge line. Apparently tonight was the night to go up to see the Empire State Building. The couples all held hands while Ali just stood in the middle of all them looking around. "Wow, this place is amazing. I love it; this is going to be so much fun!" She shrieked. "Well, the first time I _went _to the Empire State Building I thought it was going to be fun. But it was terrible; I didn't even make it to the top. The girl I was with just wasn't the right person to _go _to the Empire State Building with." Simon said. They all stared at him and Jace clapped him on the back and whispered "_That was very discreet, bloodsucker." _

She stared at them all and it finally dawned on her. "This is about me having sex with James isn't it? You all think I should wait? Well how were your first times like?" She asked, getting a little angry. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to come forward. Surprisingly enough, Jace spoke first. "Well yes, I personally think you should wait. My first time was horrible." They all stared at him with amused glances. Simon saw the opportunity and said "The Great Jace Lightwood has had bad sex? I thought you were a stud muffin." Clary cracked up, at the use of the phrase "stud muffin." Jace punched him in the shoulder, hard enough so he would shut up but light enough his balls wouldn't get detached by Isabelle. They all waited for him to elaborate. He sighed and said "Ok ok…I was at this girl's house about a year ago. I didn't know her name and she didn't know mine it was basically just to hook up. I had never done it before and I tried to act confident but I was actually scared shitless. Her parents weren't home and she said they wouldn't be back until later tomorrow. So we took a shower together and we did it. But during her foot slipped on some soap and we knocked heads. Her parents came back to find their teenage daughter, naked, and in the shower unconscious with a random guy. It was not… pleasant to say the least to get kicked in the balls naked. I ran out of the house and tried to find my stele only to realize I had left it on the floor of her bedroom. I came back to the Institute with a trash bag around me. I think Hodge never looked at me the same way again." Jace finished his story and looked around. It took approximately 5 seconds for everyone to be on their knees with laughter. "Great, great, I'm glad my story of injured pride and balls are a source of amusement for you." He mumbled. "Aw, babe. I still love you." Clary said, still giggling.

She pulled him in for a long kiss. Ali stood there watching them with envy. "How was your first time, Clary?" She asked curiously. Jace flicked his eyebrows up and they all turned to look at her. Her face turned the color of a tomato and said "It was with Jace. And it was perfect." Jace grabbed her around the waist, and lifted her up kissing her again. As he set her back down Ali pointed out "See? Clary had her first time with Jace and it was fine!" Clary nodded and said "But I waited for the perfect guy to come along. From what I can tell you are not in love with James," Clary turned back to Jace. "But I love Jace Lightwood." He grinned cockily and said "Yeah, _our _first time was awesome. I think we broke a couple of bedsprings…" Alec and Isabelle grimaced. "Ok I really did not need to hear that." Alec said shivering.

"Well, you still haven't convinced me," Ali said stubbornly. "What about you Isabelle?" Isabelle for the first time in possibly ever, looked truly flabbergasted. "Well, I… You don't really want to hear about it." Isabelle said nervously hiding a little behind Simon. Ali and the rest of them shook their heads vigorously. "Oh yes we do. This will be interesting." Jace said. "My first time was with a girl" Isabelle whispered so quiet they almost didn't hear her. Alec looked at her. "Are you shitting me? So this whole time, it was such a big deal to everyone I was gay but you were in the closet just waiting the whole time?! Were you waiting for me to come out so you could too? Why didn't you tell me? I…" Alec nearly yelled. "Alec, slow down. I am not gay." Isabelle said firmly, and Simon let  
out a breath of relief. "A few years ago I thought I could be so yeah, my first time was with a girl." Alec paused, waiting. "Well? Who was it?" He asked. Isabelle bit her lip, and looked up at the ceiling.

Alec's voice softened. "Izzy, you know I'll still love you right? I'm just a little hurt because I was so confused when I could have just talked to you about it." Izzy shook her head, and said "It's not about you. It's about Jace." Jace's eyes widened into golden globes, "CLARY?!" He practically screamed. Clary shook her head no spastically. "No not Clary! Of course not Clary!" Isabelle yelled. "THEN WHO?" Everyone chorused. Isabelle shrank back and said "It was Kaelie, while she was dating Jace." Jace let out a breath of relief, and yelled "Thank the Angel it wasn't my girlfriend," and kissed the top of Clary's head. "But I still want to hear the story." Jace added, not letting Isabelle off the hook. "Well, I was really upset…" Isabelle began. "One day, because one of my loser ex-boyfriends broke up with me after like 3 days. I was sitting and crying in Taki's and I was super upset. Kaelie comforted me and she made the move. I started to think maybe it wasn't working out with any guys because I was into girls. So I took her back to the Institute and while Jace and Alec were in the training room, we… you know. But it was super awkward and clumsy and she ended up falling off the bed and going home." She concluded. Alec and Jace turned to each other and said "Oh that's what we heard!" Isabelle's face turned bright red and she said "You heard us?!" Alec and Jace cracked up. "Yeah, your bedroom is right over the training room. But so are Mom and Dad's. We couldn't stop staring at them at breakfast that morning." Jace explained. Ali laughed and threw up her hands. "Ok, ok you got me! I'm definitely waiting." Magnus smiled so big that Alec thought it looked physically painfully. "That's my girl," he said and hugged her tight.

They wished her good bye and good luck with her parents when they showed up at the door. They looked positively pissed. Magnus didn't think she'd be back to visit in quite some time. The minute the door was closed; Jace swung Clary into his arms and headed for the stairs. Following their example Isabelle and Simon took off for her bedroom. "Stay away from the shower, Jace!" Magnus called up the stairs. A muffled yell came back that sounded like "duck boo." Alec giggled and said "This has been a very long day. I think it's time to go home." Magnus flicked his hands and suddenly Alec was lying in bed curled around his favorite warlock. Suddenly he was exhausted. "You know you never told me how you lost your virginity…" Alec said sleepily. "Another story for another time, love." Magnus said, softly. But Alec was already asleep.


End file.
